Nada en mi camino
by Mnddz
Summary: Rachel Berry, es una asesina serial, pero que pasara cuando reciba ordenes de asesinar al padre del amor de su vida, podra hacerlo o tendra que huir de su destino?./ Faberry&Brittana/ GiP! (dale una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: La nueva misión.

La vida es como la ruleta rusa, uno sabe cuando comienza el juego pero nunca sabe cuando termina. Está el azar, el libre albedrío, el destino, la casualidad… pero ¿Cuál de todas esas palabras puede describir a la vida?  
En sí, ¿Qué es la vida?  
Siempre me pregunto lo mismo cuando estoy limpiando mi arma. Con este bello artefacto, puedo terminar con la vida.  
La vida tiene caminos, tiene trampas, tiene dolores, cómo así también tiene alegrías.  
Algunos tienen el privilegio de poder elegir sus caminos y tomar sus propias decisiones, estén bien o no. Pero en cambio hay otros, como yo, que tienen una vida hecha. No podemos elegir otro camino, no podemos decidir sobre nosotros mismos.  
Fui hecha para matar, para terminar con eso que tanto me desconcierta por las noches cuando solo tengo contacto conmigo misma. Y lo más asombroso de todo esto, es que disfruto de la vida que tengo. Una asesina… lindo, ¿verdad?  
—Tienes cinco minutos para salir, Monstruo.  
—Ya salgo, Extraño.  
La puerta se abrió cuando apoyé mi dedo sobre el escáner. Miré de soslayo a Hiram y este me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que caminara hacia mi derecha. Caminé y salí hacia el pasillo principal. Sentí los pasos de Hiram a mi espalda.  
—¿Quién está hoy? —le pregunté sin dejar de caminar.  
—Corcoran —contestó con cierto odio.  
—¿Sabes para que me llama?  
—No, no ha querido decírselo a nadie.  
Llegamos a la puerta, golpeé dos veces y esta se abrió al instante. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a mi guardia una vez más antes de entrar.  
—Te veo mañana Hiram.  
—Eso espero.  
Entré a la habitación y la puerta se cerró despacio detrás de mí. Clavé la vista en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio y esta giró para hacerme frente.  
—Buenos días 403…  
—Prefería que me llame Rachel o Monstruo en su defecto —la interrumpí.  
—Bien —dijo ella y se puso de pie para salir detrás del escritorio y comenzar a caminar alrededor mío —La he mandado a llamar porque tengo una nueva misión para usted.  
—¿De que se trata? —le pregunté sin dejar de mirar el movimiento que hacían sus manos.  
—Primero que nada, necesito saber si esta dispuesta a dejar el cuartel para instalarse en una vida normal.  
—¿Una vida normal?  
—A lo que me refiero es que esta misión no es como las demás, Monstruo —dijo y la miré a los ojos encontrando diversión en ellos.  
Nunca me había caído bien tratar asuntos con Shelby Corcoran, una mujer totalmente desagradable en carácter y forma de ser. Sino pregúntenle a Hiram  
—¿Por qué? —me limité a decir.  
Ella volvió a sentarse en su mullida silla y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en frente. Negué levemente con la cabeza.  
—Vamos Rachel, entremos en confianza, te invito un café —me dijo.  
Analizándola brevemente tomé la silla y la alejé de la mesa para sentarme con cuidado allí. Corcoran tomó una taza y girando sobre su silla tomó la cafetera y sirvió el humeante café. Con cuidado lo colocó frente a mí.  
—Esta misión es distinta, porque no es cuestión de ir matar y listo. Es un poco más compleja de lo habitual —tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo al café.  
—Explícate por favor —le pedí mientras tomaba un poco de café.  
Ella me miró sobre el borde de su taza y luego sonrió.  
—Tienes 17 años, ¿no te gustaría conocer una vida normal? —preguntó.  
Dejé de tomar y la miré fijo.  
—¿Normal? ¿Acaso usted cree que yo podría ser normal siendo una adolescente con un prontuario de más de 150 asesinatos encima? —le dije con sarcasmo —No lo creo.  
—Rachel, eres una niña muy inteligente y ambas sabemos que te encantan los retos ¿o no?  
—Si, pero el reto de ser normal no —dije y volví a tomar café.  
Corcoran me miró algo fastidiaba y alargó su dedo para apretar el botón del comunicador.  
—Traigan a Hiram Berry —dijo sin dejar de mirarme.  
Le sostuve la mirada en todo momento, sabía perfectamente que ella quería causarme miedo, pero está muy equivocada si piensa que va a lograrlo. La puerta de la oficina se abrió para darle paso al hombre más cercano que he tenido en mi vida, Hiram  
Lo miré y pude ver en su rostro la frustración que le causaba estar en el mismo lugar que Shelby. Nunca supe muy bien porque ambos se detestan de tal manera. Tomó la silla que estaba a mi izquierda y se sentó.  
—¿Para que me mandó a llamar? —le preguntó de manera fría. Shelby volvió a tomar un poco de café y clavó sus ojos hacía él.  
—Voy a hablarles sobre la nueva misión de Rachel —dijo y se puso de pie.  
Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la oficina. Miré a Hiram y leí sus labios 'Está loca'. Sonreí por lo bajo y tomé un poco más de café.  
—¿Va a hablar o no? —pregunté y me giré a verla.  
Ella me miró, algo sorprendida, ya que la encontré mirando fijamente a Hiram. Él también se giró a verla.  
—Su nombre es Russel Fabray, y pronto se lanzara como candidato a gobernador de Luisana. El señor Fabray es…  
—Ex comándate general del ejército de los Estados Unidos —la interrumpió Hiram  
Shelby lo miró venenosamente y pude ver el toque de diversión que adquirieron los ojos de Hiram, le encantaba molestarla.  
—Como decía, Fabray es ex integrante del ejercito y ha traicionado a su patria —habló y me miró —Tienes que matarlo —sentenció.  
—Ajá, si. Y para eso ¿es necesario que yo me vuelva normal? —le pregunté.  
—Fabray tiene demasiado poder, no podrás ir y matarlo fácilmente. Tienes que entrar en su vida de manera normal.  
—No puedes pedirle que sea normal —dijo Hiram con tono divertido —Mi pequeña Monstruo es una maquina de matar.  
—Para eso estas tú —le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo —Rachel tiene que ir a vivir contigo.  
—¡¿Qué?! —soltamos los dos al mismo tiempo.  
—Mañana mismo entrara al último año de la preparatoria Madisson, los papeles ya están listos. Tu nombre completo es Rachel Barbra Berry, tienes 17 años, naciste en Los Ángeles el 14 de diciembre, vives con tu padre —se detuvo y lo miró fijo —Y eres una buena niña.  
—Directamente has perdido el sentido común —dijo Hiram y se puso de pie —Monstruo sal afuera, necesito hablar con la señorita Corcoran  
—La única que da órdenes aquí soy yo —dijo ella con enojo.  
—Ahora Rachel, sal —me ordenó él.  
Me puse de pie y sin decir nada salí de allí. Escuché como ambos empezaban a pelear a la vez, reí por lo bajo y decidí recorrer un poco el lugar. Entré al laboratorio de logística y estadística, todos se giraron a verme.  
—Buenos días —saludé con una amable sonrisa.  
—Buenos días, Rachel —dijeron algunos.  
—¿Qué tal dinamita? —preguntó Jacob y pasó por mi lado.  
Lo miré y caminé detrás de él. Jacob Corcoran, hermano de la insoportable de Shelby, era el encargado de dictaminar y hacer cumplir las órdenes de su hermana.  
—¿Sabes algo sobre mi nueva misión? —le pregunté.  
Él sonrió y me miró para luego hacerme una seña para que me acercara a la pantalla de la computadora. Me senté a su lado y la miré.  
—Tienes que infiltrarte en el mundo de Russel Fabray, y ¿Qué mejor forma que hacerlo a través de su hija? —preguntó y comenzó a buscar unas fotos.  
—¿Hija? —dije con algo de duda.  
La foto de una chica apareció en la pantalla que yo miraba.  
—Lucy Quinn Fabray, única hija del ex comandante, tiene 17 años y va a la preparatoria Madisson. Tienes que acercarte a ella, que te acepte, que te considere su amiga. Tienes que darnos información sobre cada movimiento que el comandante haga y si es necesario convertirte en su sombra —me informó.  
—¿Y cuando tendré que matarlo? —le pregunté sin dejar de mirar la foto del muchacha de ojos verdes.  
—Cuando Shelby lo ordené —contestó.  
—Y así será, ¿quedó claro? —dijo Shelby. Todos nos giramos a verlos. Ellos entraron a la sala sin dejar de discutir, pero se detuvieron ante el silencio que los rodeó —Vamos, sigan trabajando.  
Todos volvieron a sus tareas y reanudaron sus charlas. Hiram se acercó a mí y pude notar lo fastidiado que estaba con todo.  
—¿Acaso te molesta que viva contigo? —le pregunté. Él me miró.  
—No es eso Monstruito, no puedo permitir que te expongan de esa manera —me dijo.  
Sonreí por lo bajo y lo miré fijo.  
—Vamos Extraño, he matado gente, ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso? —dije divertida.  
—No lo se —soltó en un suspiro. Shelby se acercó a nosotros.  
—Bueno Rachel, ahora comienza tu vida normal —me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
Uno montón de personas entraron al lugar y se acercaron a mí para llevarme a otra habitación. Yo no sabía que estaban haciendo conmigo, pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno. Me sentaron en un sillón blanco y unas cuantas mujeres me rodearon. Pude ver a Hiram a un costado mirando todo.  
—¿Puedes decirme qué demonios hacen? —le pregunté.  
—Quieren volverte una mujer 'sensual', según las palabras utilizadas por la señorita Corcoran  
Miré a Shelby y está sonrió.  
—Necesitas verte más atractiva, tienes que verte como una adolescente normal… no como una asesina, siempre vestida de negro —me dijo ella.  
—¿Acaso tendré que ponerme vestidos? —pregunté aterrada.  
—Y zapatos —sentenció ella.  
—No, claro que no —dije e intenté salir del sillón.  
—No, no, no —dijo Shelby y se acercó a mí —Quédate quieta, no querrás que por un mal movimiento te corten un dedo.  
Miré a la mujer que estaba arrodillada haciéndole algo a las uñas de mis pies.  
—Pero no quiero esto —dije quejosa.  
—Tranquila Rachel, solo relájate —me aconsejó ella y se alejó de mí.  
—Hiram, no quiero —le dije a él mirándolo con ruego.  
Él se acercó a mí y se acercó a mi oído.  
—Míralo así Monstruo, al menos conseguí que tu comisión fuese lo suficientemente grande como para solucionar la mitad de tu vida —me dijo y se acercó más —Además de que voy a dejarte usar pans y zapatillas en casa.  
—Más te vale Extraño, porque voy a olvidarme de que te aprecio y te perseguiré hasta encontrarte y acabar contigo —le dije.  
Él se alejó y sonrió divertido para luego salir de allí y dejarme sola con todas esas mujeres que iban y venían a mí alrededor.  
Respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos. La foto de la chica que Jacob me había mostrado apareció en mi cabeza. De repente me sentí nerviosa. La única vez que tuve contacto con personas de mi edad tenía 7 años y estaba en el orfanato.  
_En aquel horrible lugar con chicos y chicas más infelices de lo que yo era. Pero para mi suerte apareció Hiram, creo que nunca voy a poder entender porque él me eligió a mí de entre tantos niños.__  
__—Ven aquí niña —me llamó el hombre que acababa de entrar.__  
__Con un poco de miedo me acerqué a él —¿Cómo te llamas?__  
__—Rach.. Rachel—dije con dificultad.__  
__—¿Cuántos años tienes Rachel? —me preguntó.__  
__Lo miré, era un señor alto y grande. Me recordaba a los superhéroes de los dibujos animados. Buscó algo en su bolsillo y lo tendió hacia mí.__  
__—Tengo 7 años, señor —le dije y miré el dulce que acaba de colocar frente a mí.__  
__—Puedes llamarme Hiram —dijo.__  
__Con duda tomé el chupetín y mirándolo nerviosa lo abrí. Con la manga de mi delantal, limpie mi nariz y mi frente. De seguro estaba sucia y él no querría adoptarme si me veía en esas condiciones.__  
__—Hiram, ¿Por qué me das dulces? —le pregunté.__  
__—Porque eres una niña linda —me contestó.__  
__—¿Va a adoptarme? —dije con tono de esperanza.__  
__—¿Quieres irte de aquí? —me preguntó.__  
__—Odio este lugar.__  
__—Entonces, nos vamos —afirmó.__  
__Salí del recuerdo y sonreí sin abrir mis ojos, al saber que no estaba tan sola como pensaba._

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: ¿Qué es ese olor?

Abrí mis ojos y volví a mirar a mí alrededor. Las mujeres que iban y venían estaban quietas y me miraban con aprobación. Con cuidado me senté en la silla y noté algo completamente distinto en mí. Me puse de pie y no pude evitar notar que estaba más alta. Miré mis pies y vi aquello. Un par de extraños e incómodos zapatos.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hiram y Shelby entraron, ambos se detuvieron al verme. Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en el rostro de Corcoran. Mientras que Hiram me miraba como si fuera una completa extraña.  
—¿Qué me han hecho? —pregunté aterrada.  
—Te han convertido en una chica linda, delicada y frágil —me dijo Corcoran sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Simplemente no eres el Monstruo que conozco —dijo Hiram  
Me volví a mirar y pude apreciar la ropa que tenía puesta. Unos shorts blancos y una camisa de mangas cortas color rosa claro. Toqué mi cabello y no estaba atado. Simplemente nunca me había dado cuenta de lo largo que era.  
—Quiero un espejo —sentencié.  
Una de las mujeres que estaba a mí alrededor se alejó y trajo lo que yo pedía. Lo colocó bien frente a mí y con duda me acerqué para mirar mi rostro. Mis pestañas se arqueaban largas y negras, mis ojos estaban pintados y deliñados, mis labios tenían alguna sustancia espesa y brillante que le daba color.  
—Has quedado perfecta —dijo Shelby acercándose a mí. Miré su reflejo a través del espejo —Hasta podrías conquistar a la hija de Fabray, la miré mal sabia que todos en el cuartel conocían acerca de mi orientación sexual mas no por eso iba a dejar que lo gritara a los 4 vientos además yo nunca he tratado con una chica, asi que solo frunci mi ceño haciéndole saber que si seguía hablando me olvidaría por completo de su alto rango en el lugar.  
—Muy chistosa —dije y me incorporé un poco para comenzar a caminar. Pero al intentar un movimiento de mis pies, me tambaleé —No puedo caminar.  
Shelby rió por lo bajo y volví a fulminarla con la mirada.  
—Párate derecha —dijo y así lo hice —Ahora recuerda esto: Tacón, punta.  
Empezó a caminar mostrándome como se movía con facilidad con aquel par de zapatos de taco aguja.  
—Es fácil para ti, pero jamás en mi existencia he utilizado zapatos —le recordé.  
—Tendrás que comenzar a utilizarlos —miré a mi guardia y él asintió con la cabeza.  
—No quiero hacer esto —chillé.  
—Pero lo harás —afirmó ella —Lo harás y bien 403.  
—No es un número, no voy a permitir que la llames de esa forma —le dijo Hiram  
Shelby soltó un suspiró y me miró.  
—Lo siento… no volverá a suceder —se disculpó —Pero por favor Rachel, coopera en esto. Todo va a salir bien.  
—Está bien —dije asintiendo.  
Nos alejamos de aquella habitación y llegamos de nuevo a la oficina de Corcoran. Aquellos malditos zapatos iban a acabar conmigo. Pero no voy a dejarlos, no van a ganarme. Me senté pesadamente en la silla.  
—Hoy mismo iras con Hiram y mañana mismo él va a llevarte a tu primer día de clases, como todo buen padre —dijo ella.  
Miré de costado a Hiram y su semblante era completamente serio, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.  
—¿Podré tener armas? —pregunté.  
—No —sentenció ella.  
—No —dije desvastada —No puedes dejarme si ellas.  
—Rachel, no puedes tener armas. Porque simplemente vivirás entre gente normal. Y la gente normal no tiene armas —me contó.  
—Un pequeño cuchillo, por mi seguridad —rogué.  
—Ella ha dicho que no, Rachel —me habló con firmeza Hiram. Lo miré y supe que de verdad no estaba contento con todo eso.  
—Al demonio —insulté —Me cago en la maldita gente normal.  
—Ahora hablemos sobre cada integrante de la familia Fabray —dijo ella y se sentó en su silla, de un cajón saco un par de fotos. Colocó una frente a mí —Russell Fabray, de él tienes que darnos la hora de hasta cuando va al baño —asentí con la cabeza. Puso otra foto —Ella era Judy, esposa de Russell, pero murió hace unos años de manera extraña —volví a asentir y puso una última foto frente a mis ojos —Y por último y tu principal objetivo, Quinn. Única hija del ex comandante.  
—¿Esa es toda la información que vas a darme? —pregunté.  
—Si —confirmó ella con una leve sonrisa —Tómalo como una prueba.  
—Genial —dije irónica.  
—Ahora puedes ir a preparar un pequeño bolso con algunas ropas para estar en casa. Porque después el resto de tu nuevo atuendo, será enviado esta tarde —me dijo.  
Me puse de pie y salí de allí para dejarlos solos de nuevo. Sin que nadie me viera me quité los incómodos zapatos y los lleve en mis manos hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Entré y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. Miré las uñas de mis manos y estaban bien cortadas, limadas y pintadas de un blanco clarito.  
—Por lo menos me las hubiesen pintado de negro —me quejé en voz alta. La puerta sonó con tres golpes y me senté en la cama.  
—¿Puedo pasar Monstruo? —preguntó él.  
—Pasa —dije y la puerta se abrió. Hiram entró y con cuidado se acercó a la cama para sentarse en la punta.  
—Oye, si de verdad no estas del todo convencida en hacer esto voy a desistir de que lo hagas. No me importa si Corcoran se pone como loca luego —me dijo. Lo miré y sonreí.  
—No, lo haré… Como dijo Corcoran me gustan los retos, así que tal vez sea buena idea —dije.  
Él levantó su mano y acomodó un poco mi cabello.  
—Te ves como la niña que nunca tuve —dijo divertido.  
—Oye —me quejé —Voy a patear tu trasero si sigues diciendo esas cosas.  
— Rachel esto no es ir matar y listo como estás acostumbrada. Aquí tienes que ocultar lo que eres —me dijo.  
—Lo se —le aseguré —Pero quédate tranquilo, lo haré bien. Soy buena simulando…  
—No estoy tan seguro de eso —dijo. Lo golpeé en el brazo —¡Au! —se quejó.  
—Cierra la boca y ahora llévame a mi nueva casa —le ordené.  
—Va a encantarte —dijo y se puso de pie.  
Junté algunas cosas en mi bolso y salimos de allí. Me puse unas cómodas zapatillas. Mientras no este en público voy a hacer yo misma, al diablo con Corcoran y sus pretensiones. Todos se despidieron afectuosamente de mí. A pesar de ser una asesina, soy querible… y se que este cuartel no va a ser lo mismo sin mí. Corcoran nos acompañó hasta el auto de Hiram  
—Esto es para que me llames cualquier cosa que necesites —me dijo y estiró su mano entregándome un moderno y costoso celular.  
—¿Cualquier cosa? —pregunté.  
—Excepto armas —me aclaró.  
—Diablos —musité.  
Miré como ella miraba fijo a Hiram. Y entonces entendí aquello, a Corcoran le gustaba Hiram y estoy segura de que a él también le gustaba ella.  
Nunca entendí bien lo que es el amor. Es más, no tuve el desagrado de conocerlo y tampoco quiero tenerlo. Entender el amor es más complicado que entender la vida.  
Porque a comparación de la vida, el amor es traicionero. Le importa poco y nada llegar a tu vida y volverla un infierno si es necesario.  
—Por favor, si necesitas algo me llamas —dijo Shelby sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
Asentí levemente y Hiram prendió el auto, salimos de allí rápidamente. Miré por la ventana de la camioneta, tratando de memorizar el camino. Hacía bastante que no salía del cuartel, ya que no es necesario que lo haga si no tengo que hacer alguna misión.  
_Mi mirada se clavó en una niña que estaba sentada en el cordón de la vereda mientras el auto estaba detenido. Ella miraba fijo el agua que corría bajo sus pies, sus brazos eran pequeños y delgados, estaba sucia, despeinada, desolada. No debe tener más de 6 años y ya no tiene nada en su camino. Levantó su mano y la secó sobre el regazo de su vestido, para luego con la manga de su camperita secarse la nariz, estaba llorando. Vi mi pasado en esa niña, vi los años de mi vida como una película que no puedes olvidar.  
¿Cómo se entiende la vida cuando ya no tienes nada en tu camino? Lo único que ves es dolor. No hay nadie que te cuide, que te contenga… nada en tu vida para seguir luchando por ella. Fui tirada en un Orfanato de mala muerte cuando tenía 5 años. Mis padres… nada se de ellos, nunca los conocí… no sé si tengo hermanos, no sé si tengo tíos, tías, primos… algo. No sé de donde vengo, y tampoco estoy segura de a donde voy. Es terrible no tener nada en tu camino.  
Es terrible no saber que hacer, que pensar, que buscar._  
El auto volvió a arrancar y junto a él la imagen de la niña se desvaneció de mis ojos. Volví mi vista al frente y pude sentir la mirada de Hiram sobre mí.  
—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
Lo miré con algo de confusión y sacudí mi cabeza levemente para espantar de mí aquellos recuerdos y pensamientos.  
—Nada… solo pensaba —contesté.  
Él frunció el ceño y estiró su mano para prender la radio. Volví mi vista a la ventana. Todo es tan nuevo para mí. Levanté más mi vista y miré el cielo… tan infinito e indescifrable, no tiene ni una sola nube… es totalmente celeste, y entonces recorde los ojos verdes de aquella chica de la foto.  
¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer para acercarme a ella? Lo único que se es que se llama Quinn. Creo que prefiero mil veces asesinar a alguien que tener que hablarle y establecer una relación social con ella. El auto se detuvo y miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos estacionados frente a una casa. Hiram apagó la radio y soltó un leve suspiró.  
—Bueno Monstruo, estamos en casa —dijo y se bajó. Tardé un poco en reaccionar para bajar, pero lo hice y cerré la puerta de la camioneta con un poco de fuerza —Cuidado, la vas a volver giratoria —se quejó él. Revoleé los ojos y seguí sus pasos hacia la casa. Era una casa de rasgos antiguos, pero parecía moderna. Él sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y metió una en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Entró y lo seguí, pero detuve mis pasos al sentir aquel extraño olor. Miré a mí alrededor y trate de no desmayarme.  
—No puedes hacerme vivir en estas condiciones —le dije mientras que tapaba mi nariz.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó y se giró a verme.  
—Por dios, esto es un asco —aseguré mientras comenzaba a recorrer el lugar.  
Todo estaba tirado y desordenado… había ropa, que si no me equivoco es sucia, por todos lados. Restos de comidas en platos sin lavar, etc.  
—Yo no veo donde esta lo malo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.  
—No te ofendas Extraño, pero vives en un cuchitril horroroso —le dije y saqué el celular que Corcoran me había dado.  
—Lo dice la chica que come todo el día porquerías azucaradas ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó mirando el teléfono.  
—Llamar a Corcoran —dije con una leve sonrisa.  
—Genial —dijo irónico —¿Ahora tendré que soportarla aquí también?  
—Deja de quejarte… ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Acaso tienes un vagabundo viviendo aquí? Espera un segundo, creo que ya murió —dije mientras comenzaba a marcar el número.  
—¿Qué pasó Rachel? —preguntó Shelby apenas contestó.  
—No es que quiera ser pesada pero…  
—Ya se, ya se lo que alegaras. Juro por mi vida que ya me imaginé en las condiciones en las que vive ese troglodita —dijo y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Hiram me miró mal —Enseguida estoy allí con la gente de limpieza.  
Colgué y volví a tapar mi nariz. Hiram me miró con fría indiferencia y no pude evitar sonreír, me encanta hacerlo enojar. Hiram Berry es la única persona en el mundo en la que yo confío ciegamente.  
Él, como se habrán dado cuenta, fue el que me rescató de aquel orfanato hace exactamente 10 años. Desde entonces me cuidó, a su manera claro, me dio educación, comida, un techo y hasta podría decirse una familia. Una familia poco convencional pero algo parecido al fin. Hiram es un hombre que siempre se muestra pacífico y tolerante, un poco terco a veces, nada que no tenga solución. Es alto y atlético, tiene el cabello negro, corto y posee unos ojos azules grandes que te observan con indiferencia cuando quiere hacerte sentir mal. No dudo que Corcoran este loca por él. La puerta de la casa sonó con tres firmes golpes, me giré a verla. Hiram soltó un irritado suspiró y se acercó a abrirla. Un gran número de personas comenzaron a entrar sin decir nada y comenzaron a tirar y juntar las cosas. Después de la última persona vestida de blanco, entró Corcoran con esa implacable actitud de soberbia que te hacía odiarla a veces. Se paró con elegancia y miró a su alrededor para luego fruncir el ceño con asco y llevar las manos a su nariz.  
—Por dios, ¿Qué ese olor? ¿Acaso tienes un vagabundo muerto aquí? —le preguntó a Hiram sin poder creerlo.  
—No sé porque dicen eso, yo no siento nada —se quejó él.  
Shelby me miró, se acercó a mí sin quitarse los dedos de la nariz y sacó un pañuelo para ponerlo en mi nariz.  
—Que horror, ¿Cómo pudo acostumbrarse a vivir así? —dijo ella mientras soltaba el pañuelo para que lo sostuviera yo misma.  
—Es simple Shelby—le dije y la miré —Es un hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo tres: My Girl**_

Cuando volví a mirar a mí alrededor todo brillaba de limpio y ordenado. Con cuidado quité el pañuelo que cubría mi nariz, y me acerqué hasta donde estaba parada Corcoran dando unas indicaciones a los que subían al primer piso.  
—Por favor señores, utilicen mascaras de oxigeno. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que debe haber por allí arriba —les dijo y giró para encontrarse conmigo —No quiero ningún intoxicado, ¿me entiendes verdad? —me aclaró.  
Busqué con la mirada a Hiram y no estaba allí en la sala. Shelby entró en la cocina y decidí seguirla. Detuve mis pasos al verlos uno muy cerca del otro. Hiram estaba algo rojo… parecía enojado. Mientras que Shelby tenía una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios. Ella se alejó de él y se acercó a la heladera para abrirla.  
—Deja de revisar mis cosas —se quejó Hiram  
—¿Acaso piensas alimentar a Rachel con porquerías? —le preguntó y sacó una caja de pizza de allí para tirarla con asco sobre la mesada.  
—Ella come porquerías —dijo él.  
—Si, eso es cierto —le di la razón y me acerqué a donde estaba sentado.  
—Bueno, pero no puede… Tiene que comer sano y a horario. Nada de pizzas, ni hamburguesas compradas en lugares de comida rápida —indicó ella mientras seguía sacando cosas de la heladera —Esta misma tarde enviaré una compra de supermercado y una lista de posibles comidas que pueden realizar con ellas.  
—¿Quieres también que le cocine? —preguntó Hiram sin poder creerlo.  
—Es tu deber, Berry —le dijo y se giró a verlo para sonreír. Cerró el refrigerador y caminó hasta la puerta. Un hombre de blanco se acercó a ella y le dijo algo en voz baja. Shelby asintió y nos miró —Vamos a conocer tu nueva habitación, Rachel.  
Asentí con algo de entusiasmo. La idea de tener una habitación propia me hizo sentir como una boba niña de 6 años con juguete nuevo. En el cuartel no tengo una habitación estable, me cambiaban cada dos semanas a una diferente. Corcoran comenzó a caminar y la seguí para subir las escaleras. Miré sus pies y torcí el ceño al ver con la facilidad que caminaba sobre esos casi 30 centímetros de taco. Shelby Corcoran es una mujer menuda y de carácter fuerte. Soberbia como ella sola, pero muy femenina al final de cuentas. Su cabello castaño es lacio y le llega por encima de los hombros. Posee unos ojos extraños, son cafes pero intensos. Y una piel muy blanca. Es una bella mujer, pero su forma de ser arruina todo lo lindo que puede tener.  
Se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo y la abrió para luego darme el paso. Con algo de duda entré al lugar. Todo estaba ordenado y olía a limpio. Miré la gran cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y sonreí al pensar que yo sola iba a dormir en semejante cama.  
—¿Este es mi cuarto? —pregunté con algo de duda. Shelby me miró.  
—Si, y ya esta todo equipado. Adentró de ese armario esta toda tu nueva ropa. Hay zapatos, chatitas, shorts, remeras, jeans, camisas, vestidos, saquitos y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. También está tu bolso con las cosas que llevaras mañana a clases —dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse.  
—Espera —la llamé y se detuvo —¿Cómo hago para… hablarle a esa tal Quinn?  
—Intenta que ella se te acerque —dijo y se giró a verme —Aunque no lo creas eres una chica muy linda y no dudo que ella note tu belleza.  
—Ajá y cuando se me acerque ¿Qué le digo? —pregunté con tono sarcástico. Si en algo soy buena es siendo sarcástica.  
—Es tu misión 4… Rachel —dijo recordando que no debía llamarme como a un número —Fíjate que le dices y trata de no parecer sospechosa, recuerda que eres una adolescente normal.  
—Una adolescente normal —solté con una pequeña risita nerviosa.  
—Todo saldrá bien, ahora disfruta de tu nueva casa —cerró la puerta dejándome sola en aquella habitación. Miré a mí alrededor y fruncí el ceño al ver otra puerta allí adentro. Me acerqué a abrirla y era la puerta que me llevaba al baño. Un baño en mi propia habitación, eso es genial. Recorrí el baño e inspeccioné cada lugar del cuarto. Cuando salí, el resto de la casa se oía extremadamente silenciosa. Decidí averiguar por qué todo estaba tan callado.  
Caminé sigilosamente hasta la escalera y comencé a bajar con cuidado. Siempre que había silencio en un lugar tiendo a ponerme demasiado alerta. Nunca se sabe cuando algo imprevisto puede suceder. Llegué al final de las escaleras e inspeccioné bien el lugar. Había algo extraño aquí… Caminé algunos pasos y me detuve para mirar de soslayo hacia mi derecha. Entonces giré y con un simple movimiento lo tiré al suelo, colocando mi codo en su garganta. Él colocó las manos al costado de la cabeza.  
—Ya, ya… no haré nada, lo juro —dijo entre divertido y nervioso.  
Con una pequeña risa, lo solté. Puede ser que Hiram sea un hombre atlético y musculoso, pero sabe perfectamente que aun así voy a derribarlo.  
—¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo, Extraño? —le pregunté.  
—Quería ver si estabas alerta —me contestó y estiré mi mano para que la tomara y se pusiera de pie —Al parecer si lo estas —se frotó la cadera a causa de la caída. Reí por lo bajo y entramos a la cocina. —Ahora si da gusto vivir en este lugar —dije respirando profundamente.  
—Si claro, y ahora le has dado un motivo más a Corcoran para venir aquí cuando se le de la regalada gana —dijo molesto.  
Entonces decidí que era hora de preguntarle el por qué de tanto odio o desprecio entre ellos.  
—¿Por qué se odian? —le pregunté.  
Hiram dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia la nada. Se quedó colgado, con la mirada entrecerrada… como si estuviera recordando aquello.  
—Larga historia —dijo en un suspiro, mientras volvía su concentración a lo que estaba haciendo. Fruncí el ceño.  
—Vamos Extraño, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Me gustaría saberlo.  
Me miró y acomodó su garganta, al parecer estaba dispuesto a contarme.  
—Shelby y yo tuvimos algo hace ya 10 años —dijo y fijó su mirada en lo que cortaba, estaba cocinando algo.  
—¿Algo como qué? —pregunté.  
—Algo Rachel … lo que tienen un hombre y una mujer —contestó algo nervioso.  
Mi boca se abrió un poco a causa de la sorpresa.  
—O sea que… ustedes dos fueron ¿novios?  
—No sé si la palabra sea esa, pero bueno… las cosas no funcionaron y terminaron mal.  
—¿Por qué no funcionaron? —me apresuré a decir, quería saber más.  
Él me miró con algo de fastidio.  
—En ese tiempo Corcoran apenas era una agente y nos conocimos en una misión.  
—¿Y qué pasó?  
—¿Y qué puede pasar entre una agente y un agente solitarios? —preguntó con ironía.  
Sonreí por lo bajo.  
—Mmm… ¿Pueden tener una relación clandestina ya que no quieren que sus demás compañeros se enteren? —pregunté. Él meneó la cabeza un poco.  
—Algo así —sentenció.  
—Pero, ¿Por qué se odian ahora?  
—Simplemente no funcionó, ella… ella era esa clase de mujer que solo quería una cosa y yo no estaba dispuesto a dársela.  
—¿Qué cosa? —dije algo confundida.  
—Matrimonio —dijo apretando los labios.  
—¿Por qué no? ¿Nunca pensaste en formar una familia? —cuestioné.  
—Todo se dio muy rápido, y apareciste tú. Entonces todas mis atenciones estaban concentradas en 'mi' nueva chica... pusiste muy celosa a Corcoran —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
—Con razón me odia tanto —dije divertida. Hiram rió.  
—No, ella no te odia —aseguró y luego soltó un suspiro —Bueno Monstruo curioso, ya deja de preguntar… ahora dime que quieres comer.  
—Lo que sea, sabes perfectamente que no soy quisquillosa a la hora de comer —le dije.  
—¿Estás nerviosa? —me preguntó. Lo miré extrañada.  
—¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué? —dije algo confundida.  
—Porque mañana tienes que ir al colegio.  
—No creo que sea tan malo —dije quitándole importancia.  
—No… yo tampoco lo creo. Pero… los adolescentes de ahora son estúpidos y ni hablemos de las chicas superficiales y populares. Y no creo que esa Quinn sea la excepción.  
—¿Crees que sea difícil poder acercarse a ella —pregunté.  
—No lo sé, pero la mayoría de las veces las chicas como ella tienden a ser creídas y decerebradas.  
—¿Chicas como ella?  
—Si, que por tener un padre con dinero o algún cargo importante se creen dueñas del mundo.  
—Bueno, si eso es así tendré que darle algunos golpes.  
Hiram rió por lo bajo y continuó cocinando. Inspeccioné bien la cocina en la que estaba. Es amplia… creo que un poco grande para un hombre que vive solo.  
—Oye —le hablé.  
—¿Si? —preguntó sin dejar de cocinar.  
—¿Por qué vives en una casa tan grande si estas tú solo? —pregunté.  
Hiram dejó de cocinar y me miró. Luego de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
—Estás curiosa hoy, Monstruito —dijo algo divertido —Me compré esta casa porque cuando te saqué del orfanato tenía planeado llevarte a vivir conmigo. Pero en el cuartel no me dejaron.  
—¿Por qué? —dije algo asombrada por lo que acababa de decirme.  
—Porque querían tenerte para ellos… y así fue. Pero bueno, no es tan malo ¿o si? —me dijo. Negué efusivamente con la cabeza.  
—No creo que haya algo peor que estar en un orfanato —aseguré.  
Él sonrió y otra vez volvió a concentrarse en la comida. Me puse pie y le dije a Hiram que iría a ver un poco de tele. Él asintió y me dijo que me llamaría cuando la cena estuviera lista. Salí de la cocina y entré en la sala. Me tiré pesadamente sobre el mullido sillón. Va a ser tan cómodo vivir en este lugar. Sin aparatos enormes haciendo ruido.  
Sin gente corriendo de aquí para allá recibiendo órdenes de sus superiores… Aaag esto si que es vida.  
Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. Comencé a hacer zapping para ver si encontraba algo entretenido para ver. Mi dedo dejó de cambiar cuando mis ojos vieron aquella película que tanto me gusta. 'My Girl' o su traducción en español 'Mi primer beso'.Lo sé, lo sé. Nada tienen que ver una con la otra. Pero así son las traducciones, malas. Me acomodé mejor en el sillón y le presté más atención. Podría decirse que esta película la he visto por lo menos 30 veces. No por ser una asesina no tengo sentimientos, muchachas. Los tengo y a veces son muy confusos.  
_—¿Por qué crees que la gente quiere casarse? —preguntó ella.  
—Cuando eres mayor tienes que hacerlo —le contestó él. Vera guardó un poco de silencio y luego lo miró.  
—Yo me casaré con el profesor Boxie —él la miró.  
—No puedes casarte con un mayor, es delito —dijo.  
—No es cierto —aseguró ella.  
—Si lo es. Porque te pondría siempre sobresaliente y no es justo.  
—No es cierto —ella miró hacia el pequeño lago. Luego volvió a mirarlo —¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?  
—¿Cómo lo hacen en la tele? —preguntó él. Vera asintió —No.  
—¿Qué tal si probamos? Así sabríamos como se siente…  
—Pero… no sé hacerlo.  
—Practica con tu brazo —dijo ella y comenzó a besar el suyo —Así.  
—¿Así? —preguntó él y comenzó a imitarla. Ella asintió.  
—Bueno, basta de ensayos —dijo y dejó de besar su brazo —Cierra los ojos.  
—Si los cierro no veré nada —le dijo.  
—Obedece —dijo ella mostrándole su puño cerrado.  
—Está bien, está bien —se rindió. Cerró sus ojos y esperó.  
—Voy a contar hasta tres —dijo ella —Uno… dos… dos y medio… tres.  
Sus bocas se juntaron por apenas unos segundos. Ambos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron. Vera se volvió a apoyar contra el árbol.  
—Anda, no te quedes callado —le dijo. Él no habló —¡Vamos, di algo!  
—Juro lealtad a la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América y también a la republica a la que representa —Vera se puso de pie y comenzó a recitar lo mismo que él —Una nación creyente y divisible con libertad y justicia para todos._  
Sentí que alguien me levantaba en brazos. Entreabrí mis ojos y miré su rostro.  
—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté mientras me acomodaba contra su hombro.  
—Tarde Monstruito, te quedaste dormida —me dijo él sin dejar de subir las escaleras.  
—¿Y la comida? —dije cerrando mis ojos.  
—Te llame cinco veces y en las cinco me respondiste: Juro lealtad a la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América y también a la republica a la que representa. Una nación creyente y divisible con libertad y justicia para todos.  
—Lo siento —susurré. Sentí como me apoyaba sobre la cama y luego algo cubrió mi cuerpo. Me acurruqué contra una almohada.  
—Hiram, ¿Cómo se siente besar a alguien? —le pregunté. Escuché su risa y sentí como acomodaba un poco mi cabello.  
—¿Otra vez con esa película? —dijo divertido.  
—Ajá —musité.  
—No es nada de otro mundo, Rach.  
Asentí con la cabeza y luego no escuché más nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Una Idiota sin remedio" 

(Narrado por Quinn)

Voces. Ruidos. Gritos. La voz de Vivian gritándome inútil, bueno para nada. La voz de mamá diciéndome que me quiere. No sé si es un recuerdo o un deseo. Muchas voces, peleas, gritos y discusiones. Mamá gritándole a Vivian, insultando a mi padre. El suspiro de mamá muriendo de tristeza. Muriendo frente a mí… muriendo sin camino. Sus ojos verdes escurriendo lágrimas. Me agité e intenté secarlos, pero el recuerdo se hizo borroso. Las lágrimas simplemente se volvieron inalcanzables.  
Me desperté y me senté en la cama. El maldito sueño de siempre. La misma angustia y el mismo dolor.  
La angustia y el dolor tienen sonido. Suenan a nudo en la garganta, a lluvia y frío. Miré a mí alrededor y todo es oscuridad. Quité las sabanas que me cubrían y me puse de pie.  
—¡Diablos! —dije entre dientes al pisar algo que se clavó en la planta de mi pie.  
Cuando lo quité lo pateé a varias centímetros de mí. Caminé, casi a ciegas, hasta la puerta del baño. Prendí la luz cuando entré y me sobresalté al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Solté un suspiro y abrí la canilla del agua fría. Necesitaba despertarme un poco… Aunque no sé que hora es y por lo que vi en la habitación aun no había amanecido. Tres suaves golpes provinieron desde la puerta. Giré a ver ¿Quién podrá ser?  
—Quinn, ¿estas bien? —su voz llegó a mis oídos. Es Katie, mi prima.  
—Ya salgo —le dije.  
Tomé la toalla y sequé mi rostro. Salí del baño y ella estaba parada frente a la ventana de mi habitación. Se giró a verme.  
—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó. La miré extrañada.  
—Nada, ¿Por qué? —le dije mientras volvía a mi cama. Ella se acercó y se sentó en el borde.  
—Porque te escuché gritar y no lo se… últimamente estas muy rara.  
—Tonterías, Katie. Además ¿desde cuando te preocupas por lo que me pasa? —le pregunté.  
Ella me miró mal y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se giró a verme.  
—Tienes razón no sé para que demonios me preocupo, si eres una idiota —salió de allí.  
Me volví a recostar en mi cama y mi mirada quedó clavada en el techo. Nunca tuve una buena relación con mi prima. Bueno si la tuve, pero éramos niñas. Después crecimos y todo cambio. Ella es una tonta, insoportable. Y según ella yo soy una idiota sin remedio. Y gracias a la indecente y mal agradecida de mi tía Hanna tengo que aguantarla todos los días en mi casa.  
Hace exactamente 5 años que Katie vive conmigo y con mi padre. Ya que su madre está loca y por ende encerrada en donde debe.  
¿Cómo diablos pudo dejar que un hombre arruinara su vida?  
Aunque a decir verdad… no la culpo. No puedo juzgarla. Yo mismo se como mi madre arruinó su vida por un hombre. Y aun no entiendo por qué.  
Aun no entiendo por qué sigo soñando con sus palabras.  
¡Maldita sea! Soy una mujer ya no soy una niña que llora por todo. No necesito absolutamente de nadie. Tengo todo lo que quiero en la vida. Dinero, una novia realmente hermosa, amigos algunos. ¿Qué más necesito? Absolutamente nada. Giré sobre el colchón y me puse boca abajo. Cerré mis ojos e hice todo lo posible por intentar dormir.  
Alguien comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos. Me moví un poco para que dejara de hacerlo. Pero no dejó de hacerlo, sino que se volvió más constante.  
—Quinnie, arriba mi cielo —su voz sonó cerca de mi oreja.  
Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la miré. Una luminosa sonrisa atravesó su rostro y esos ojos azules  
—¿Quién te dejó entrar? —le pregunté con voz ronca.  
—¡Quinn! —dijo elevando un poco más su voz —Soy tu novia, puedo entrar aquí cuando se me de la gana.  
—Pues fíjate que serás mi novia —le dije acomodándome para seguir durmiendo —Pero no puedes entrar cuando se te da la gana. A mi padre no le gusta. Ahora dime quien te dejó entrar.  
—La mucama —dijo con enojo.  
—Pues por culpa tuya esa mujer acaba de quedarse sin trabajo —le aseguré.  
—¿Sabes qué? Te odio cuando estas recién levantada. Eres intolerable e insoportable —dijo y sentí como se levantaba de la cama.  
Me senté y la miré. Caminó hasta los cajones de mi mueble y como siempre comenzó a revisarlos.  
—No vas a encontrar fotos de mujeres con poca ropa, Pierce —le dije. Ella levantó su azul mirada hacia mí.  
—No me llames Pierce.  
—Ven aquí —le ordené. Ella negó con la cabeza —Que vengas aquí —repetí pero en tono más amenazador. Como una niña pequeña se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó en la punta.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Ella se puso de pie con un gesto de indignación.  
—¿Acaso no puedo pasar a buscarte antes de ir al colegio? —dijo sin poder creerlo.  
—Primero que nada te calmas, linda —dije. Ella volvió a sentarse —Y segundo creo que sabes que odio que no me avises las cosas.  
—Eres tan desconsiderada. Quería darte una sorpresa, nada más.  
—No me gustan las sorpresas Brittany —me puse de pie y caminé hacia el baño.  
—Quinn —me llamó. Detuve mi paso y me giré a verla —¿Y me beso de buenos días?  
La miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos, allí sentada totalmente arreglada para ir a un simple y aburrido día de clases. Así es Brittany S. Pierce, llamativa, exuberante, provocadora, algo irritante, pero sensual. Su cabello rubio es ondulado o lacio, depende, y no muy largo, ella es bonita, siempre lo fue. Solté un suspiro y me acerqué a donde estaba. Me incliné sobre ella y apoyé mi boca sobra la suya. Pero sentir aquello me alejé rápidamente.  
—¡Diablos, Brittany! —maldije. Ella me miró bien.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó confundida.  
—Te he dicho cientos de veces que odio que utilices ese maldito brillo labial. Lo detesto completamente, huele y tiene el sabor horrible —dije mientras me dirigía de nuevo al baño. Entré y cerré la puerta.  
—¡Pues no voy a dejar de usarlo! —dijo fuerte.  
—Deberías, porque no pienso besarte de nuevo hasta que dejes de hacerlo —le conté mientras prendía la ducha.  
—No serías capaz —aseguró.  
—¿Quieres probar? —le pregunté. Ella no dijo nada. Me quité mi pijama y entré a ducharme.  
No había sido una buena noche… después de haberme despertado no logré dormir del todo. Y justo cuando estaba logrando encontrar al señor sueño llegó esta chica. Pero que más da, dormiré en clases de estadística.  
Salí de la ducha y me sequé. Entré a la habitación y divisé a Brittany acostada en mi cama. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se clavó en mí. Pude ver la perversión en sus ojos.  
No había un solo día en el que ella no me mirara de esa forma. A veces me asusta.  
—¿Por qué no me quieres besar? —me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a acercarse a mí.  
—Porque odio tu brillo —le contesté.  
—Pero si es de fruta.  
—Tiene sabor a todo menos a fruta.  
Se detuvo justo frente a mí. Levantó sus largos y delgados brazos y los colocó sobre mis hombros. Se acercó más a mi rostro.  
—Yo se que te mueres por besarme —susurró.  
—No estés tan segura —le dije con fría indiferencia. Si en algo soy buena es siendo indiferente. Ella comenzó a jugar y se acercó un poco más.  
Alguien abrió la puerta y giré la cabeza para mirarla.  
—Ups, debí tocar —dijo mi rubia prima. Katie soltó un irritado suspiró y se alejó de mí.  
—Un poco tarde para pensarlo ¿verdad? —le dijo ella. Katie revoleó los ojos.  
—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, tontita —dijo y me miró —Dice tu padre que no quiere que cierta gente —miró a Brittany —Entre aquí como si estuviera pancha por su casa.  
—¿Dónde esta él? —le pregunté.  
—Acaba de irse.  
—Brittany espérame en el auto, ya bajo —la miré.  
—Pero…  
—Ahora —sentencié.  
Ella tomó su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta. Katie la siguió cerrando la misma. Solté el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y busqué la ropa para cambiarme.  
Esta chica jamás va a terminar de caerle bien a mi padre si sigue haciendo lo que se le da la gana. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella. Tomé mis libros y bajé a la sala.  
Katie estaba sentada leyendo el New York Times mientras tenía una taza de café en la mano.  
—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba.  
—¿Acaso no tienes ojos para ver? —me preguntó sin sacar su vista del periódico.  
—¿No estas de buen humor hoy primita? —dije irónica.  
—Pues lo estaba. Pero la imbécil de tu novia me puso así —contestó.  
—¿Dónde está ella?  
—En tu auto —dijo y tomó café. Tomé una medialuna y me puse de pie. Caminé hacia la salida pero me giré a verla —¿No iras al colegio?  
Ella levantó su vista y me miró sobre el borde de sus anteojos de lectura.  
—Si, pero Ronald viene por mí.  
Asentí y salí de casa antes de que se nos hiciera un poco más tarde. Entré al auto y sin decir nada lo encendí y comencé a manejar.  
—Pásate al asiento de atrás —le dije sin mirarla.  
—¿Por qué? —me preguntó.  
—Porque iremos a buscar a Santana y quiero que se siente en donde estas sentada.  
—¿Sabes? Estoy harta de tus humillaciones —se quejó mientras se pasaba al asiento trasero. Sonreí sin que me viera —Siempre están los demás primero antes que yo. Primero estas tú, después esta tu padre, luego tus amigos, e incluso tu prima que la detestas está antes que yo para ti.  
—Tú no te ganas ese lugar —le dije y la miré por el espejo retrovisor.  
—Si que lo hago —susurró.  
—No alcanza con sexo Brittany, tienes que esforzarte más.  
—Es lo que siempre intento pero tú solo sabes decirme: Cuantas veces te dije que odio las sorpresas —dijo imitando el tono de mi voz.  
Reí por lo bajo y ella me fulminó con la mirada.  
Me detuve frente a una pequeña casa y toque la bocina tres veces. Ella salió al instante y corrió hacia el auto. Se subió y me miró.  
—Estamos por llegar tarde —dijo algo agitado. Mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Santana Lopez Ella miró a Brittany —Oh, no sabía que estabas ahí. ¿Qué tal?  
—Bien —dijo ella de mala gana.  
—¿Por qué tan preocupada por la llegada tarde, Lopez? —le pregunté.  
—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Fabray, estoy con la soga al cuello. El rector llamó a mi madre y le dijo que si llegaba tarde una vez más me haría hacer horas extras.  
—Uuh, eso debe doler.  
—Ni que lo digas si me agarran otra vez me quedo sin vacaciones a europa, así que por favor acelera —me pidió. Asentí y aumenté la velocidad. Miré a Brittany por el espejo y ella estaba concentrada escuchando música con su Ipod —¿Has escuchado? —me preguntó sacándome de la imagen de Brittany  
—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté.  
—Hoy llega un/a alumno/a nuevo —me contó.  
—¿Otro nuevo más? —dije. Ella asintió —No se cansan de dejar entrar a gente mediocre y sin vida en ese maldito lugar. ¿Es hombre?  
—No lo se, no estoy segura. Por lo que escuché en las practicas es una chica, pero no te aseguro nada.  
—Una chica. Otra más para la lista de las nuevas y rezagadas por Brittany —dije y la volví a mirar. Ella cantaba la canción que escuchaba pero sin voz. Santana rió.  
—Es que tu novia se encarga de hundir a todas —dijo divertida.  
—Solo quiere llamar la atención —le aseguré.  
Llegamos a la preparatoria y estacioné en el lugar de siempre.  
Las tres bajamos del auto y justo en ese momento estacionó Ronald y Katie bajó de allí.  
—¿Qué tal Katie? —la saludó Santana. Ella le sonrió.  
—Hola San —dijo amable.  
—¿Cómo están chicas? —nos saludó Ronald  
—¿Qué hay Ron? —le preguntó Santana  
Yo solo me limité a saludarlo con la cabeza. Ellos entraron al colegio y Santana caminó con ellos. Miré a Brittany y ella solo miraba sus uñas.  
—Britts—la llamé. Ella me miró. Le tendí la mano y sonrió como una niña pequeña para tomarla.  
—Te amo —me dijo mientras apretaba mi boca con su otra mano.  
—No hagas eso —me quejé y me solté de su agarre. Ella rió y comenzamos a caminar en la dirección en la que se habían ido los demás, tomadas de la mano como a ella le gusta.  
Al entrar al salón Brittany se juntó con su grupo de amigas mientras que yo me acerqué a mi lugar al lado de mi mejor amiga. Las demás chicas también se acercaron a nosotros. Por así decirlo somos el grupo, como decirlo y no sonar tan idiota como diría Katie, seríamos el grupo más conocido. La profesora de estadística entró al salón y todos nos pusimos de pie para saludarla. Nos volvimos a sentar y ella se acercó hacia la puerta.  
—Bueno alumnos, voy a presentarles a su nueva compañera —dijo. Miré hacia donde estaba Brittany y pude notar las ganas de conocer a esa persona que tenía —Ella es Rachel.


End file.
